


heaviness and lightness

by creepin



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 15:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16120934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepin/pseuds/creepin





	heaviness and lightness

小樱从教室外面走进来，抬了眼皮就看到那两人黏黏腻腻的坐在一起。

她毫不掩饰嫌弃的抛过去一个白眼，“两个大汉坐一张椅子不嫌挤得慌啊？”

鸣人:“不会啊我说，佐助坐在我腿上呢。”  
佐助寻了个更为舒服的姿势陷进鸣人怀里。

小樱:“不嫌重啊你？”

鸣人:“哪有，佐助真的很轻的。”  
佐助脸埋在衣服里，用肩膀不轻不重地撞了一下鸣人。

小樱:“那么轻？那佐助啊，你来我腿上坐吧，我大腿可比鸣人的舒服的多哟吼吼。”

鸣人:“啊啊，也没有那么轻啦！胖助的重量你承受不住的，佐助坐我腿上就可以啦我说。”  
这下，佐助再也控制不住自己蠢蠢欲动的右手，一下子呼上鸣人的后脑勺。


End file.
